


Fun at Hogwarts

by coacoa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Breast Fucking, Classroom Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cousin Incest, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome- M/M/M/F, Gangbang, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Harry Potter, Vaginal Sex, pissplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coacoa/pseuds/coacoa
Summary: Hogwarts is filled with teenagers and teachers, there's bound to be sex all around the castle
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley/Harry Potter, Gregory Goyle/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Arthur Weasley/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter/Dean Thomas/Ron Weasley, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle/Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe/Harry Potter
Comments: 34
Kudos: 106





	1. Suggestions

So this is a new series about Harry Potter characters.  
Leave suggestions on who you wanna see in the comments

Note:  
-It can be any two or more characters, for example, Harry and Ron, Neville and Luna, Albus Potter, Teddy Lupin and James Potter Jr  
-Also tell me what age/ Hogwarts year you want them in. For example, Harry and Ron in first year or Draco and Hermione in their 5th year

-You can suggest orgies and gangbangs. For example, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati in 3rd year having an orgy or Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all gangbanging Hermione in 5th year


	2. Gryffindor Boy's Dorm

Neville walked through the portrait hole and into the common room after his detention with Umbridge  
He walked up the spiral staircase and as he walked into the boy's dorm, he saw Ron and Dean sat next to each other on the edge of Harry's bed.  
Harry and Seamus were on their knees in front of them, wearing nothing but skirts and long black socks, and they were sucking Ron and Dean's cocks

"Oh fuck! Neville!" Ron quickly said as he noticed Neville standing in the doorway

"Uh..." Neville said awkwardly, feeling his cock growing hard in his boxers

"Get in here and shut the door!" Dean told him as Seamus kept sucking his dick

Neville shut the door 

"Go and suck his dick" Dean ordered Seamus

"Yes, sir." Seamus panted before he turned round and crawled over to Neville

"Why're they wearing skirts?" Neville asked as Seamus unzipped his trousers

"Cos it's hot..." Ron moaned, moving his hand through Harry's hair as Harry sucked his dick "Dobby got them for us... from the laundry."

"And these." Dean said before he pulled Harry's up and showed Neville the girl's panties he was wearing

"Ohh... oh god!" Neville moaned softly as Seamus wrapped his lips around his cock and quickly started sucking his member

Dean stood up as pulled his shirt off, showing off his slightly muscular body.

"Rob, share for fucks sake." He said as he gripped onto Harry's hair and pulled him off Ron's dick

"Fuck me... please..." Harry panted as Dean slapped his cheek with his wet cock

Ron stood up as he took the rest of his clothes off

"I wanna fuck his brains out." He said, gripping onto Harry's chin

"I want Seamus. I wanna destroy his tight little ass." Dean said, admiring Seamus sucking Neville's dick

"Fuck... ohh god... yeah!" Neville moaned as Seamus moved his head faster, taking his entire cock into his mouth

Neville pulled his sweater and tie off before unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off.

"Get over here." Ron told Neville

Neville pushed Seamus off his dick and Seamus quickly went over to the others.

Neville joined them as he pulled his trousers and boxers offs

"On your hands and knees." Ron ordered to Harry and Seamus

"Yes, sir." They both said as they sat on their hands and knees on the floor next to each other

"Neville, since you got here last, you just their mouths. Maybe next time." Dean said

"Yeah, sure." Neville said

Dean moved down onto his knees behinds Seamus's ass, moved his hands under Seamus's skirt and pulled his pair of girls underwear down to his knees and Ron did the same with Harry.

"Please... fuck me, Ron!" Harry begged 

Ron gripped onto Harry's waist tightly before he rammed his cock into his ass, making Harry let out a loud moan.

"Ohh fuck! Yes!" Seamus moaned as he felt Dean's cock push into his ass

"Ron! Yes! Fuck me!" Harry moaned loudly as Ron thruste back and forth into him

Neville sat in front of Harry and Seamus as he watched Ron and Dean fucking them  
Harry moved Neville's cock into his mouth

"Ohh... oh shit..." he moaned as Harry sucked his dick and Seamus licked and sucked his balls

"Yeah, fuck...! Take those big dicks, you pairs of sluts!" Ron moaned, gripping onto Harry's shoulder as he pounded his ass

Ron thrusted harder into Harry, his thighs slapping against Harry's asscheeks. He pulled the skirt over his back to show off Harry's ass

"Yes... so fucking tight!" Dean moaned as he railed Seamus

"Yeah! Fuck me, Dean! Fuck me like a little toy!" Seams moaned 

Neville started thrusting into Harry's mouth, desperate to cover his face with cum

Harry's loud moaning was muffled by Neville's cock

"Fuck... such a little fucking slut!" Ron moaned as he spanked Harry's ass

Neville gripped tightly onto Harry's hair, thrusting back and forth down his throat

"Dean.... sir, don't stop! Fuck my ass!" Seamus screamed in pleasure, feeling Dean's dick spreading his hole, thrusting back and forth

Harry felt his eyes watering as he choked on Neville's cock and felt Ron's member pounding his ass.

"Fuck... I'm gonna...! I'm gonna cum!" Neville moaned before he pulled out of Harry's mouth

Harry looked up at him as Neville covered his face with his thick seed, covering his glasses

"Ohh... fuck..." Neville panted

"Holy shit! I'm gonna cum too!" Dean moaned 

"And me!" Ron moaned

"Fuck, yes! Cum inside us! Please!" Harry screamed in pleasure before he felt Ron pump his ass with load after load of cum

Dean followed through, moaning loudly as he filled Seamus with his seed

"Fuck... ohh god..." Seamus moaned

Dean and Ron pulled out of them and pulled their underwear back up

"Stand up." They told them as they both stood up

Harry and Seamus stood up and their skirts dropped back round their waist  
Neville stood up and stood next to Dean

"Go downstairs." Ron ordered them 

"Hang on-!" Harry started

"Go!" Dean shouted 

Harry and Seamus looked at each other before they reluctantly walked towards the door  
Ron, Seamus and Neville stayed in the dorm as Harry and Seamus went down the spiral staircase

Harry and Seamus walked into the common room, where there were about 15 people and they all stared at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions on who you wanna see in the comments  
> Note:  
> -It can be any two or more characters, for example, Harry and Ron, Neville and Luna, Albus Potter, Teddy Lupin and James Potter Jr
> 
> -Also tell me what age/ Hogwarts year you want them in. For example, Harry and Ron in first year or Draco and Hermione in their 5th year
> 
> -You can suggest orgies and gangbangs. For example, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati in 3rd year having an orgy or Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all gangbanging Hermione in 5th year


	3. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco

Draco was sat in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express to start his first year at Hogwarts.  
He sat there, jerking himself off to Crabbe and Goyle making out

"Rub each other's dicks." He told them

Crabbe and Goyle looked at him

"Do it." Draco ordered

They rubbed each other's dicks through their trousers as Draco watched

"Crabbe, get Goyle's dick out."

Crane reluctantly unzipped Goyle's trousers and moved his hand into his boxers, pulling out his soft dick

"Suck it." Draco ordered

"What?" Crabbe asked

"Suck it!"

"Malfoy-" Goyle said

"You two are so boring." Draco groaned as he put his dick back into his boxers

Draco stood up

"Where're you going?"

"To find someone who'll do anything I tell them to." Draco said before he left the compartment 

He walked along the train, peeking into other compartments.  
He stopped when he saw 3 first years talking. A girl in the school uniform and messy brown hair. A boy in clothes to big for him and another boy with bright ginger hair and scruffy clothes, who he assumed was another Weasley.

Draco pulled the door open and went inside, shutting it after him

"Uh... hey." Harry said

"I'm Draco Malfoy. First year too."

"Harry Potter." Harry said

"Harry Potter?! As in THE Harry Potter?!" Draco said, shocked

"Yeah..."

'Holy shit, I could be about to take Harry Potter's virginity.' Draco thought to himself 

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said

'Damn, she's cute' Draco thought 

"Ron Weasley." Ron said as he ate 

Draco forced a smile at him

"So... do you guys wanna do the first year tradition?" He asked them

"The what?!" The three of them asked

"You know... the tradition. First years have to... you know, strip naked and do whatever another first year tells them to." Draco told them

"That's not-!" Ron started

"And the person in charge pays them." Draco interrupted, pulling out a small bag of galleons from his pocket

Ron was quiet for a moment, his eyes fixed on the money

"Yeah. That is a tradition." He said 

"And we have to do it?" Hermione asked

"Yeah. It's not just tradition, it's required."

"Why?" Harry asked

"Some kid put a curse on Hogwarts decades ago. If first years don't do it, they get bad luck throughout their time at Hogwarts. The last people who didn't do it got terrible grades, were bullied and dropped dead on their last day of school." Draco lied

Draco glared at Ron

"Shall I start then?" Ron said as he stood up

Draco closed the compartment's blinds as Ron took his jacket off.  
Harry and Hermione watched as Ron took his shirt off, showing his pale slim body

Harry bit his lip nervously as he took his oversized flannel shirt off and draco smirked as Harry pulled his t shirt off.

Draco took his sweater and tie off before he sat in the corner.

"You not getting involved?" He asked Hermione as he unbuttoned his shirt

Hermione stood up as Harry and Ron finished stripping to their boxers

Draco felt his dick growing hard, admiring Harry's body.

"And the rest?" Draco said, stroking his cock through his trousers as Hermione started getting undressed

Harry and Ron looked at each other before they both pulled their boxers down, showing their hardening dicks

"Sit down. Wank each other off." Draco told them, brushing his hand across his smooth chest

He watched Hermione take off her bra and underwear.

Draco unzipped his trousers, pulling out his rock hard dick and slowly jerked off over the three of them

"Ohh..." Harry moaned quietly as him and Ron jerked each other off

"Granger, come here." Draco said

Hermione sat next to him and he pulled her closer, laying her head on his chest and she cuddled up to him.  
Draco took her hand and wrapped it around his member

"Do your job." He told her and hermione started jerking him off "Harry, stand up."

Harry let go of Ron's dick and stood up, his hard cock throbbing as precum ran down his member 

"Weasley.... on your knees and suck his dick."

Ron moved down onto his knees in front of Harry. He moved his hand round Harry's cock before he moved his mouth around his head

"Ohh... Ron..." Harry moaned softly as Ron moved his head back and forth in his member 

Draco watched Ron sucking Harry's dick. He moved his hand through Hermione's bushy hair.

"Fuck... Granger, so good!" He moaned as Hermione jerked him off

He moved his hand down her cheek and held onto her chin

"Use your mouth." He told her

Hermione moved her hand from his cock and leaned down to his crotch

"Yeah, you little whore... suck that big dick..." Draco moaned as he felt her warm mouth move around his member

He moved his hand to the back of Hermione's head as she sucked his cock, moving her head up and down his shaft

"Fuck... ohh god!" Harry moaned as Ron sucked every inch of his dick

"Harry... cum in his mouth!" Draco told him

Harry moaned louder, feeling himself growing closer to his orgasm. He moved his hand through Ron's hair

"Shit! Ohh fuck...! Yeah!" He moaned, leaning his head back in pleasure

Harry moaned as he shot his small load into Ron's mouth. 

"Swallow it." Draco told Ron as Hermione kept sucking his cock

Ron sealed Harry's cum. Draco pulled Hermione off his dick

"Go over there." He told her, pointing to the other boys

Hermione stood next to Harry as Ron stood up off his knees

"Harry, come here. Sit on my dick." Draco said as he took his trousers and boxers off

Harry walked over to him and Draco turned him round so his back was facing him.  
He held onto Harry's ass and pulled him down to his member

"Ohh...! Oh fuck!" Harry groaned as he moved his body down Draco's shaft, feeling his cock spread his hole

"Yeah... ride that big dick!" Draco moaned as Harry moved up and down his shaft "Weasley, fuck Granger. Fuk her virgin pussy."

Hermione sat down and spread her legs as Ron sat in front of her. He rubbed his cock as he looked at her vagina

"Do it...!" Draco told him, holding onto Harry's waist

Ron pushed his cock into Hermione, making them both let out a loud moan

"Oh god...! Yeah! Fuck me!" Hermione moaned as Ron moved back and forth into her wet pussy

"Draco...! You're so big! God, yes!" Harry moaned loudly, bouncing up and down, watching Ron fucking Hermione in front of him

Harry's cock bounced as he rode Draco, flicking his cum all over the place 

"Yeah, keep riding that big dick, you littleness virgin!" Draco moaned, holding onto Harry's body

Ron held onto Hermione's waist as he grinded into her

"Yeah... ohh so wet... yeah, fuck!" He moaned, moving faster into her

Hermione gripped onto the seats as Ron thrusted deeper inside her, thrusting against her clit.

"Oh my god! Yes! Fuck me...! Ron, fuck me!" She moaned loudly

The four first years moaned as three of them lost their virginities 

"Ohh fuck! Yes...! So fucking good! You like me taking your virginity, don't you?" Draco moaned, moving his hand through Harry's messy hair

"Yeah! Ohh Draco, I love it so much!" Harry moaned as Draco pulled his head back

"Bloody hell! This feels so good..." Ron moaned, grinding in and out of Hermione 

"Ohh god, don't stop! Please Ron!" Hermione whined 

"Oh my... I'm gonna cum!" Ron moaned

"Cum inside her!" Draco told him

"But-!" Ron started

"Do it! Or I swear to god, I will shove my entire arm up your ass!" 

Ron kept grinding into Hermione before he filled her pussy with his cum, creampieing her

"Oh yeah... ride it! Ride that cock!" Draco moaned, gripping onto Harry

"Fuck, yeah! Cum inside me, Draco!" 

Harry kept bouncing as fast as he could, feeling Draco's cock spreading his virgin hole

"Ohh.... oh my fucking god! Yes!" He moaned loudly as he felt Draco pump his ass with cum

Draco pushed Harry off him and cum oozed out of Harry's loose hole

Ron pulled out of Hermione and sat next to her

"Was that all your first times?" Draco asked them as he pulled his trousers and boxers up

"Yeah." The three of them said

"What about you?" Harry asked him

"No way! Lost my viriginity the day my Hogwarts letter came. My parents thought it was time to "grow up". They got a bunch of the house maids to teach me some things. It was amazing. 5 older women, riding me, sucking me off, teaching me how to finger and eat out."

"Can we do I think again? Just you and me?" Harry asked as Draco finished getting dressed

"Maybe. But I like to be rougher the second time."

"How rough?"

"Depends how I feel. But... it might include proper fucking. Me fucking your mouth, fucking your ass. Hard and fast. Might involve some rope. Maybe... even my fist. Even piss a bit..." Draco said with a smirk "You up for that?"

Harry nodded slightly

"Let's put that to the test... I'll send you a letter by owl at some point." Draco said before he left

Leave suggestions on who you want to see with who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions on who you wanna see in the comments  
> Note:  
> -It can be any two or more characters, for example, Harry and Ron, Neville and Luna, Albus Potter, Teddy Lupin and James Potter Jr
> 
> -Also tell me what age/ Hogwarts year you want them in. For example, Harry and Ron in first year or Draco and Hermione in their 5th year
> 
> -You can suggest orgies and gangbangs. For example, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati in 3rd year having an orgy or Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all gangbanging Hermione in 5th year


	4. Harry, Hermione and McGonagall

Harry looked over at Hermione. They were sitting in the Transfiguration Courtyard in the shade because it was a heatwave

Harry was sitting on his sweater, his tie was loose round his neck and some of his shirt unbuttoned 

"Aren't you hot like that?" He asked Hermione, who was sitting in a stone bench in normal uniform and doing homework

"No. Just becauses it's hot out, doesn't give us the right to start... taking our clothes off. Just look at them!" Hermione scowled, pointing at two Hufflepuff 4th year boys with their shirts off

"You need to lighten up." Harry said

Hermione looked down at him

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm telling you to." Harry said with a smirk "And you like doing whatever I tell you. Now lighten up and take your cardigan off."

Hermione blushed

"You look so sexy when you get all speechless." Harry told her as Hermione took her cardigan off 

"Want me to take anything else off?" She asked

Harry looked her up at down, "Yeah, but... not here."

Harry stood up and took Hermione's hand. He lead her into the corridor and into Professor McGonagall's classroom and shut the door

"On the desk." He order as he moved her towards McGonagall's desk

Hermione sat on the side of the desk, moving her hands onto Harry's shoulders

"Such a good girl." Harry said as Hermione pulled his tie off him 

Harry held onto Hermione's thighs as she tied her hair back into a ponty tail with his tie

"Miss Granger, what would you do to get top marks?" Harry asked as he leaned closer to her

"Anything, sir." She said, slowly unbuttoning Harry's shirt while he took her tie off

"Anything...? So if I told you to get on your knees and let me piss over you-"

"Any. Thing." Hermione said, wrapping her legs round Harry's waist before they roughly made out

Harry held onto Hermione's neck as their tongues wrestled. He ripped open her shirt and her buttons flew everywhere

"Sir... yes!" She moaned softly as Harry roughly kissed across her neck as she pulled her torn shirt off 

Harry kissed down her chest, feeling Hermione's hands moving through his messy hair.  
Hermione felt Harry's hands move across her back and unclasped her bra

Harry leaned back, pulling her bra off her and showing off her boobs.

"Such a naughty girl. Getting naked for a Professor can get you in serious trouble, Miss Granger." Harry said, pulling her closer to him, their lips just inches apart

"Maybe you should punish me then, Professor." Hermione said, pulling Harry's shirt off his slim, slightly muscular body

"I've heard about the things you've been up to with other students, girl." 

"Like what, sir?" Hermione asked

"Like getting tied up, fisted, pissed on, having every hole fucked countless times since you started Hogwarts. And that was just by one boy, the famous Harry Potter." Harry said, slowly pulled Hermione's skirt down her thighs

"Well how can I say no to Harry Potter? I love guys with small dicks." Hermione said and Harry raised and eyebrow at her

"Yeah? Well, from what I've heard, Harry Potter has one huge, massive, thick cock. That it's just over 9 inches long." Harry said

"And where did you hear that from?" Hermione asked as Harry kissed across her shoulder

"Your mother." He whispered in her ear before he quickly pulled her skirt and panties off her, leaving her completely naked

Harry pinned her backwards against the desk 

"I think it's time you got your punishment." He said "For getting naked for a highly respected teacher and for spreading lies about Harry Potter's massive, throbbing hard cock."

"Yeah, professor, punish me! I've been so bad..." Hermione said as Harry unbuttoned his trousers

Harry pulled his trousers and boxers down his legs and kicked them away.

"How can you make fun of this monster cock?" He asked her, rubbing his hard 9 inch dick before he quickly rammed it into Hermione's wet pussy

"Ohh fuck!! Professor, fuck me!" Hermione moaned as Harry thrusted back and forth into her

She felt Harry grip onto her sides as he thrusted into her

The desk rocked back and forth as the two 15 year olds fucked

"Yeah, take your professor's big dick! Such a fucking slut!" Harry moaned as he held onto one of Hermione's boobs

"Yeah, fuck!! Sir! You're so big, professor!" Hermione moaned louder as Harry pounded harder into her

"Miss Granger... you want those high grades, don't you?" He said as he held onto Hermione's neck

"Yes, sir! I'll do anything!" 

"Let me cum all over this pretty face..." he moaned, brushing his hand across Hermione's cheek

"Yes, sir! Do whatever you want, professor! I need those grades!" Hermione moaned loudly

"You take your teacher's big dick! Bigger than Harry Potter, aren't I?" Harry moaned

"Anyone's bigger than him, sir!"

Harry laughed, "That's not nice, Granger! 50 points from Gryffindor and detention for being a naughty, rude little girl!" He moaned 

"Yes, sir! I've been so bad!" Hermione moaned as Harry spanked her

"Get on your knees for your teacher!" Harry moaned as he pulled out of her

Hermione jumped off the desk and jJarrh leaned against the desk as she dropped to her knees

"Yeah, cum all over my face, professor!" She panted loudly as Harry jerked off over her

Harry moaned as he jerked off.

A minute passed by

"Harry... why aren't you cumming?" She asked, impatient 

"I dunno!" Harry shouted, jerking off as fast as he could, but nothing was happening 

Hermione looked around awkwardly

"Give it here, Potter." McGonagall said as she walked into the room

"Holy shit!" Harry and Hermione shouted as she walked over to them

"Shut it." She said, wrapping her hand round Harry's cock and jerked him off

"Ohh... fuck! Professor!" Harry moaned instantly "You're such a pro!"

He felt McGonagall's hand moving in a circular motion as she jerked him off.

"You've gotten used to relying on people, Potter. Can't even have an orgasm through masturbation anymore."

"You're not wanking enough." Hermione joked

"That's the problem with Hogwarts. Everyone loves dick. Whenever I get horny, I've got 4 other boys in my dorm ready to deal with it..." Harry said quietly

"Well, perhaps I should seperate you for a week. Sleep in your own rooms." McGonagall said

"Sounds like a plan... oh fuck!" Harry moaned, moving his hand around McGonagll's back

"Granger, if you want his cum on your face, I'd recommend you get ready for it."

Hermione looked up at Harry, ready for his cum

"Ohh god! Fuck...! Yes..." Harry moaned as he shot load after load of his seed all over Hermione's face

Harry kept cumming as McGonagall slowed down

"That all of it?" She asked, rubbing Harry's bare chest

"Yeah... that's all..." he panted

"Good." She said as she waved her wand and Harry and Hermione's clothes all reappeared back on them

"Really know how to ruin the moment." Hermione joked, the cum in her face gone 

"Detention, both of you." McGongall said

"What for?!"

"Having sex on a teacher's desk, mocking and impersonating teachers during said sex." She said

"That's bullshit." Hermione said as she stood up

"Rules are rules." McGonagall said as she sat behind her desk

Hermione rolled her eyes before she stormed out

"Anything else, Potter?" McGonagall asked

"So this detention... is it alone or are me and Hermione together?"

"Alone."

"Right... so it'll be you and me?" He asked

"Yes."

"Ok... so I'm assuming you'll be in charge?"

"Obviously."

"Good... so... will it hurt?"

"Possibly."

"Good. So it'll be here then?" He asked

"No. In the dungeons." She said and harry smiled

"Any advice on how to prepare?" 

"Don't eat much. And try to do stretch a bit." She said

Harry smiled as he nodded. He turned round and headed towards the door

"And Potter." SHe said and Harry turned round

"Yes, miss?"

"That teacher roleplaying with Granger... I found that quite offensive."

"Sorry miss. Hermione's got some weird kinks" Harry said before he left

Leave suggestions in the comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions on who you wanna see in the comments  
> Note:  
> -It can be any two or more characters, for example, Harry and Ron, Neville and Luna, Albus Potter, Teddy Lupin and James Potter Jr
> 
> -Also tell me what age/ Hogwarts year you want them in. For example, Harry and Ron in first year or Draco and Hermione in their 5th year
> 
> -You can suggest orgies and gangbangs. For example, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati in 3rd year having an orgy or Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all gangbanging Hermione in 5th year


	5. Harry, Ron and Mr Weasley

Harry was staying at the burrow during the Christmas break in his second year.  
Him and Ron were in Ron's bed room, laughing as they put Ginny's clothe so on

"That suits you." Ron laughed as Harry put a bra on

Harry stood there, in Ginny's bra and panties while Ron was wearing a skirt and Ginny's dressing gown 

"Shut up." Harry laughed as they kissed 

Ron felt Harry's hands move round his waist as they roughly made out

They quickly pulled apart as the door opened

"Dad!" Ron said loudly as Arthur walked in and saw them

Arthur looked from Ron to Harry, both o the small second years in Ginny's clothes

"Dad, I'm sorry! Please don't tell mum!" Ron said

Arthur looked Harry up and down, wearing only a bra and panties

"Don't worry, I won't." He said as he shut the door 

"Thanks, Dad." Ron said

"But, you boys have to do something for me." He said, moving one hand through Harry's hair and the other hand under Ron's dressing gown, holding onto his shoulder

"What, Mr Weasley?" Harry asked

"You know what."

Harry and Ron looked at each other before they both lowered down onto their knees

"Good boys." Arthur said, unzipping his trousers

Harry and Ron watched as Arthur moved his hand down his underwear and pulled out his hard 8 inch cock

"Ron, suck your dad's big cock." He said, pulling Ron's head towards his dick

He let out a soft moan as he felt his son's lips move around his shaft and Ron tatted moving his head back and forth, taking the 8 inch cock into his mouth

"Yeah, so good..." Arthur moaned "You jealous, Harry?"

Harry nodded, watching his best friend suck off his father.  
Harry felt Arthur's hand move through his hair and his thumb move across his thin lips

"Stand up." Arthur told him, pushing Ron's head further down his cock

Harry stood up and Arthur pulled him closer and kissed him.  
Harry felt the older man's arm move round his waist as they made out.

Ron looked up as he sucked his dad's cock, watching he best friend and his father's tongues connecting 

Harry started unbuttoned Arthur's shirt

"Good boy." Arthur told him as he kissed Harry's cheek

Once Harry had finished unbuttoning his shirt, Arthur took it off. Harry was about to take off Ginny's bra that he was wearing, but Arthur stopped him

"Leave it on. Got it?"

"Yes, Mr Weasley." Harry said, letting go of the bra

"Yeah, Ron... you're so good." Arthur moaned, moving his hand through Ron's hair before he pulled Harry into another rough kiss

Harry felt Arthur rubbing his hard cock through Ginny's panties that he was wearing. 

"Yeah, you want me to fuck you, don't you?" Arthur asked, holding onto Harry's neck 

"Yeah, Mr Weasley... I want you so bad!" Harry whined 

Arthur pulled Ron up from the floor and looked at his young son with precum and spit running down his chin.

"You're both such good boys." Arthur said, holding onto both their heads "Kiss for me."

Arthur pushed their heads together and Harry and Ron started making out.  
Harry could taste Arthur's precum on Ron's lips

"Such good boys." Arthur said as he pulled Ginny's dressing gown off Ron, leaving his youngest son in only a skirt

Ron felt his dad's hand move across his body, his hand brushing past his nipple.

"Ron, lay down on the floor."

"Yes, dad." Ron said before he moved down onto the floor and his dad rolled him over onto his side

"Harry, you two. Behind him." Arthur told Harry

Harry quickly laid down on his side behind Ron. Arthur moved Harry's hand onto Ron's side. He pulled the panties Harry was wearing down his legs and threw them, showing off Harry's hard cock and smooth ass.

"Come on, Harry. Destroy my son's ass." Arthur said after he pulled Ron's skirt up and showed off his ass

Ron let out a loud groaned as he felt Harry thrusted into his ass

"Harry! Yeah, fuck me!" He moaned loudly as Harry thrusted back and forth into his asshole

Harry held onto Ron's waist as he fucked him

"Fuck... Mr Weasley, he's so tight!" Harry moaned

"So loosen him up with your small dick." Arthur said, watching Harry fuck his son "Fuck him harder."

"Ohh god...! Yes! Don't stop!" Ron moans loudly as his best friend pounded harder into him

"Does that feel good, Ron?" Arthur asked, moving his foot onto Ron's cheek

Arthur smirked before he spat on Ron's face.

"Yeah! Dad, it feels so good!" Ron moaned loudly

"Fuck... oh god!" Harry moaned, thrusting into his best friend's ass

Arthur stood behind Harry

"Want me to fuck your ass, Harry?" He asked, rubbing his foot against Harry's bare ass

"Yes! Please, Mr Weasley, fuck my ass!" Harry moaned, still pounding Ron

Arthur dropped down onto his knees behind Harry, admiring the boy's small ass.

"Ohh fuck...! Yes! Mr Weasley!" Harry moaned loudly as he felt Arthur thrust into his ass

Arthur gripped onto Harry's ass as he pounded harder into the preteen.

"Yes, Harry... such a good little ass..." he moaned softly

Harry kept thrusting into Ron as Arthur fucked him

"Harry... yes, don't stop!" Ron moaned, looking back at his best friend and father

Harry couldn't stop moaning as he got pleasure from both ends. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt

"Such a good little ass..." Arthur moaned before he spanked Harry's ass, making Harry gasp in pain

"Ohh! I'm... I'm gonna cum!" Harry moaned 

"Cum in Ron's little ass! He deserves it." Arthur told him

"Yeah, Harry! Cum inside me!" Ron moaned loudly 

Harry let fucking his best friend before he filled Ron's ass with his small load

"Ron... sit against your bed and watch your friend get his ass fucked." Arthur told Ron

Ron sat against his bed as Arthur thrusted harder and faster into Harry's ass

"Yes! Mr Weasley! Fuck... you're so big!" Harry screamed in pleasure

Arthur moved Harry's bra strap down his shoulder.

"Such a little slut..." he moaned as he kissed across Harry's shoulder 

Harry felt Arthur's cock spreading his tight asshole. Arthur's thighs slapped against his asscheeks

"Want me to cum inside you, huh?" Arthur moaned, moving his hand across Harry's stomach

"Yes! Please! Cum in my tiny ass!"

Arthur pounded and railed Harry's ass before he filled the boy with his seed

"Ohh... fuck..." Harry moaned softly

Arthur pulled out of him and Harry felt cum ooze out of his hole

"Get out. Give me a minute with Ron." Arthur told him as he stood up

Harry groaned as he stood up and limped out of the room

Ron stopped up and Arthur walked over to him

"There's gonna be some new house rules." Arthur said as he placed his hand in Ron's shoulder

"What?"

"Rule 1- whenever I come home from work, I expect you to be up here on your knees, ready for me to fuck your mouth "

"Yes, Dad."

"Rule 2- whenever we are home alone, you must be naked wherever you go. And be ready to get fucked at any time."

"Got it." Ron said

"Rule 3: I want you in the shed every Saturday night when you're not at school. I want you naked and I'll fuck your tiny brains out and you'll be my slaves." Arthur said, moving his hand across Ron's smooth chest 

Ron nodded his head 

"Rule 4: whenever you're at school, I want weekly pictures by owl if you naked. And if I go one week without any pictures, you'll be punished."

"Is that all, Dad?" Ron asked

"Yeah. You're such a good boy." Arthur said and Ron nodded in agreement "Does my favourite son wanna get fucked?"

"Yes, please!" Ron said quickly with a huge smile

Arthur smirked before he turned Ron round and bent him over. Ron let out a load moan as he felt Arthur thrust hard into his ass

Leave suggestions on what you wanna see in the comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions on who you wanna see in the comments  
> Note:  
> -It can be any two or more characters, for example, Harry and Ron, Neville and Luna, Albus Potter, Teddy Lupin and James Potter Jr
> 
> -Also tell me what age/ Hogwarts year you want them in. For example, Harry and Ron in first year or Draco and Hermione in their 5th year
> 
> -You can suggest orgies and gangbangs. For example, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati in 3rd year having an orgy or Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all gangbanging Hermione in 5th year


	6. Harry and Dudley

Since coming back from the Dursleys for the summer after his second year, Things had changed.  
Dudley had clearly hit puberty, grown a lot and his voice had gotten deeper. And his aunt and uncle knew this.

Now, a new house rule was in place:  
For one hour every day, Dudley would be given the entire downstairs to watch a porn tape on the TV and for him to jerk off.  
But even an hour of cumming wasn't enough for Dudley. Nearly every night, Harry would hear Dudley moaning and his bed creaking.

Harry found all of it hilarious. His older cousin had barely just started masturbating and yet Harry, even though the Dursleys made sure Dudley was the first for everything, had had sex so many times he'd lost count before he even finished his 1st year at Hogwarts.

Vernon and Petunia would always go shopping during that hour, but force Harry to stay in case someone came to the door or rang the phone so he could answer it because as Petunia says "Nothing should interrupt Duddykin's "special time"". Even though Dudley never answers the door or phone even when he's not got porn blasting through the house and covering the living room floor in cum

Harry was sat in his room doing homework, while Dudley was downstairs for his "special time".  
He couldn't concentrate with the sound of a woman screaming in... what Harry hoped wasn't pleasure.

He groaned as he threw his book across the room and left his room. As he went downstairs, he could hear Dudley moaning.  
The porn was so loud, Dudley couldn't even hear Harry's footsteps 

Harry carefully opened the living room door, already slightly regretting it. He looked at the TV and could see a woman who barely lookes 18, tied down and getting gangbanged by a bunch of men.

He saw Dudley, completely naked, sat on the floor on top of a towel. He sat there, beating his meat roughly, sweat running down his body and Harry could see a bottle of lube next to him and cum on the towel.

Harry noticed Dudley had two fingers in his ass, moving them back and forth inside him

"Ohh... fuck!" Dudley moaned

Harry opened the door, "Need a hand?"

"Whoa! You know you're not allowed in here!" Dudley said quickly

"Whatever. Your mummy and daddy aren't here. You know you want my help." 

Dudley looked at him

"Get over here." He told Harry

Harry went over to him, still watching Dudley's naked body

"Spread your legs." He told Dudley as he unbuttoned his flannel shirt

Dudley pulled his fingers out of his ass as he spread his legs for his cousin. He watched Harry take his shirt off before he unzipped his jeans and pulled them off with his boxers, showing off his hard 7 inch cock

"You want this dick so bad, don't you?" Harry said as he sat on his knees

"Yeah... fuck me..." Dudley said quietly as Harry held onto his thick thighs

Harry smirked as he moved closer. He admired Dudley's ass before he pushed his cock into him

"Ohh! Oh god!" Dudley let out loudly

Harry grinded back and forth into him, making Dudley yell out in pain 

"Harry... it hurts! God! It hurts!" Dudley groaned in pain, gripping onto the sofa behind him

"Good...!" Harry moaned, going harder into his cousin "Yeah, you take that big dick, fucking virgin!"

Harry held onto Dudley's waist as he fucked his ass. He watched his cousin close his eyes tightly, groaning in pain.

"Aaah! Harry... it hurts!" Dudley yelled

Dudley felt tears run down his face. It was the most painful thing he'd ever felt

"Yeah, so fucking tight...!" Harry moaned, thrusting into his cousin's virgin ass

Dudley felt Harry's hand rub against his chest as he pounded his ass

"Fuck...! Yeah, Duddykins, take that big cock in your fat ass!" Harry moaned

Dudley felt Harry's cock railing his asshole, spreading him. He let out a loud moan as he felt his cousin thrust against his g spot

"Ohh! God...! Yeah...!" He moaned loudly

Harry went harder, destroying his cousin's ass and taking his virginity

"Ha-Harry! You're so big!" Dudley moaned, feeling sweat run down his body

Dudley let out a loud groan as Harry slapped his ass cheek

"Yeah, you piece of shit! Such a good little bottom!" Harry moaned, holding onto Dudley's neck "Yeah, I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum in your uses fat ass!"

"Yes... oh Harry, cum inside me!" Dudley moaned 

Harry kept moving back and forth, hard and fast. He felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax

"Yeah.... take it!" Harry moaned, gripping tightly into Dudley's throat before he pumped his cousin with load after load of his cum

Dudley panted heavily as he felt Harry's seed fill his ass  
Harry pulled out of him and Dudley felt his cum ooze out of his spread asshole

"Come on, suck my cock dry." Harry told him after he slapped Dudley across the face

Dudley quickly moved forward and took his cousin's cock into his mouth

"Yeah... fuck..." Harry moaned softly, slowly grinded back and forth into Dudley's mouth 

He felt Dudley licking every drop of cum off his dick. 

"How does that taste?" Harry asked, pulling Dudley off his dick by his hair and slapped him again

"Delicious." Dudley panted after he swallowed the cum in his mouth

Harry smirked before he shoved Dudley's head away from him

"Fat fuck." He said as he stood up and placed his bare foot against Dudley's face, pinning his head onto the floor "You'll be getting this every day. Each day will get rougher. Understand?"

"Yeah..." Dudley said quickly

"Good boy." Harry said as he moved his foot off him and spat on his cousin's face 

Dudley watched Harry pick up his clothes and leave the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions on who you wanna see in the comments  
> Note:  
> -It can be any two or more characters, for example, Harry and Ron, Neville and Luna, Albus Potter, Teddy Lupin and James Potter Jr
> 
> -Also tell me what age/ Hogwarts year you want them in. For example, Harry and Ron in first year or Draco and Hermione in their 5th year
> 
> -You can suggest orgies and gangbangs. For example, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati in 3rd year having an orgy or Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all gangbanging Hermione in 5th year


	8. Harry is used by Slytherin

Harry was waiting outside the quidditch pitch for the rest of the team to get here.  
He rolled his eyes as he saw Malfoy coming towards him, joined by Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Theodore 

"What, Malfoy?"

"Not very friendly." Draco said with a smirk "So, Potter... how about we make this game a bit more... risky."

"What do you mean? A bet?" Harry asked

"Exactly."

"What're we betting?"

"Well... how about if Slytherin wins this match... you come down to the Slytherin common room tonight and... well how do I put his? Get passed around." Draco said

"So I get gangbanged. And if Gryiffindor, we get to gangbang you." Harry said

Draco laughed "I make up the rules here. If Gryffindor wins... I'll run around the Great Hall naked."

"Ok. Deal." 

Draco held out his hand and Harry shook it

"See you tonight then." Draco said with a smug smirk befor he shoved past Harry 

Later that night,  
Harry was walking down to the dungeons. He couldn't believe how much points Slytherin won by.

As he walked to the Slytherin Common Room entrance, he saw Crabbe and Goyle waiting for him

"In there." Goyle said before he shoved Harry into the common room

Harry walked down the stone steps, Crabbe and Goyle next to him. He saw Draco, Blaine, Theodore, a tall boy with brown hair who looked older

"Potter... this is Jackson. He's in 7th year." Draco said, pointing at the taller boy 

Harry looked at all seven boys.

"Don't worry... I won't be gentle." Jackson said, looking Harry up and down

"Crabbe, Goyle. Get him naked." Blaise said

Crabbe and Goyle pulled Harry's sweater off him. They took his tie and ripped his shirt open and pulled them both off.

The rest of them watched as Crabbe and Goyle pulled Harry's trousers and boxers down, leaving him naked.

"Throw his clothes in the fire." Draco said

Crabbe threw all of Harry's clothes in the fireplace

Harry watched as everyone unzipped their their trousers and pulled their cocks out. He looked round them all and saw Jackson was the biggest

"So who wants to go first?" Draco asked as Crabbe and Goyle pushed Harry only his knees

Theodore Nott came up to Harry and Harry looked up at him before Nott held onto his head and shoved his entire cock into his mouth  
Everyone else laughed as Nott grinded into Harry's mouth, making Harry gag

"Yeah, you little cocksucker!" Nott moaned 

Harry saw everyone else taking their clothes off

He felt Nott thrusting further down his throat, gripping tightly onto his hair

"Yeah, you fucking slut! Take that big dick!" Nott moaned as he spat on Harry's face

Everyone else gathered round him, all of them jerking off. 

"Nott! Learn to share." Draco said

"Sorry." Theodore said as he moved back from Harry

Draco and Blaise stood in front of Harry

"God, he's such a little bitch." Blaise said before he slapped Harry's face and his glasses fell off

Blaise shoved his cock into Harry's mouth and thrusted hard back and forth

"Little fucking slut!" He moaned, pounding Harry's mouth

Draco pushed his cock into his mouth too and both him and Blaise fucked Harry's mouth.  
Harry felt his eyes watering as the two Slytherins showed no mercy to his mouth. 

"Fuck, Potter! Your mouth's so fucking good!" Draco moaned loudly, spitting in Harry's face

Harry felt precum ooze from both of them and fill his mouth.  
Blaise pulled out and Jackson moved forward 

"Yeah... fuck! Little shit!" Jackson moaned, ramming his cock into Harry's mouth

Harry gaged and choked loudly on Jackson and Draco's cocks, but they ignored him and kept going

He looked up at Jackson, admiring his muscular body and small hairs on his chest 

"Little fucking slut!" Draco moaned

They both pulled out of Harry's mouth  
Jackson grabbed his wand and with a flick of the wand, Harry levitated off the floor  
Harry floated a few feet above the floor, his body laid back facing the ceiling, as if he was laying on an invisible table

"God, I wanna destroy his ass." Blaise said, jerking off

Draco nodded to Blaise and Blaise quickly went up to Harry and spread his legs

"Aaah! Fuck!" Harry screamed as Blaise thrusted his entire cock into his ass

Blaise thruste back and forth as hard a second he could

"So fucking loose...! Take it!" He moaned 

"Fuuuck! Yes! Blaise! You're so big!" Harry yelled in pleasure 

Everyone else jerked off to them  
Blaise pounded harder and harder into Harry's asshole  
Theodore walked over to the other side of Harry

"Suck my balls." He told Harry, standing over his mouth

Nott felt Harry's warm wet mouth move around both his balls, his tongue licking around them

"Yeah...! Fuck! You love those big balls, don't you?" He moaned softly 

He felt Harry nod as he kept sucking bis balls

Crabbe and Goyle stood either side of him and grabbed his hands and wrapped them round their cocks and Harry quickly started jerking them both off

"Yeah! Fuck, you little slut!" Blaise moaned, thrusting hard and fast into Harry's asshole

Harry felt his ass and jaw aching and the Slytherins' rough hands gripping onto his body

Draco and Jackson jerked off watching their friends use Harry.  
The entire common room was filled with moaning

"Yeah... fuck!" Goyle moaned as Harry jerked him off

"Holy shit... yeah!" Crabbe moaned, feeling Harry quickly jerk him off

"Yeah, take that big cock, dirty half blood!" Nott moaned, holding Harry's head tightly as he fucked his mouth

"Oh, Potter... I love your fat ass!" Blaise moaned as he pounded Harry's ass

Harry let out a muffled groan as Blaise slapped his ass as hard as he could

Draco and Jackson moved closer to them. Some Slytherins walked out of the boy's dorm in pyjamas and watched them

"You all close?" Draco asked his friends

"Yeah...!" Some of the moaned while the others nodded

"Get him on his knees." Draco said

They all pulled away from him

"Fuck... oh god...!" Harry panted loudly before they all pushed him down onto his knees

Harry looked up at them all as they formed a circle round him, jerking off over his face

"He is such a good toy!" Jackson moaned 

Blaise and Nott spat on Harry's face

"Fuck...! Ohh I'm gonna cum!" Nott moaned before he covered Harry's face with his load

Blaise followed through, unloading over Harry's face. Crabbe did the same, then Jackson, Goyle and finally Draco

They all panted and breathed heavily, looking down at Harry's face, completely covered in cum

"Dunno about you guys... but I need a piss." Jackson panted

They all looked at each other and smirked. Harry quickly closed his eyes and mouth before he felt all 6 boys start pissing over his face.  
He felt the warm liquid run down his body, washing the cum off him.

The boys laughed as they drenched Harry with piss. 

"We all done?" Draco asked as they all gradually stopped 

"Yeah." They all said together

As the circle disbanded, Harry opened his eyes and saw about 10 other boys of different ages watching them, some of them looking in awe of jerking off

"Hang on." Jackson said "Get on your hands and knees." He told Harry

Harry stayed still for a moment

"Do as you are told!" Jackson yelled 

Harry quickly moved onto his hands and knees as Jackson grabbed his wand

With a flick of Jackson's wand, Harry's body froze. All he could do was move his head around.

"There. Now anyone can use him." Jackson 

They all laughed as they picked up their clothes and left.

"Ohh! Fuck!" Harry let out as he felt someone thrust into him

He looked behind him and saw a boy who looked like he was in 2nd yead thrusting into his ass. Behind the boy, there was a line of another 4 boys waiting.

Leave suggestions of what you wanna see in the comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions on who you wanna see in the comments  
> Note:  
> -It can be any two or more characters, for example, Harry and Ron, Neville and Luna, Albus Potter, Teddy Lupin and James Potter Jr
> 
> -Also tell me what age/ Hogwarts year you want them in. For example, Harry and Ron in first year or Draco and Hermione in their 5th year
> 
> -You can suggest orgies and gangbangs. For example, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati in 3rd year having an orgy or Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all gangbanging Hermione in 5th year


End file.
